the mystry of the girl
by abhi jaan
Summary: its my own fantasy for cid...its based on true love,true friendship & much more...hope u all r like it...
1. Chapter 1

After marriage of abhirika both live together happyly...one day morning,

tari:abhi...abhijit where r u?

Abhi was in bathroom:i here jaan

tari: tum jaldi ready ho jao main breakfast laga deti hoon.

On dining table abhirika had their breakfast...suddenly abhi's phone rings...abhi smiles & pick the phone. He was looking very happy while he attend the this call abhi comes towards tarika.

Tari: wht is the matter abhi? You look so happy...

Abhi:nahi kuch nahi bas ye call ki bajah se...Chodo iss baat ko lab nahi jana kya?

Tari: jana to hai...tum mujhe baat bata dete...

Abhi: jaan ye to bas ek friend hai jisse bahut dino baad baat hui...

Tari: kya naam hai friend ka?

Abhi (in anger): ab tumhe saari kahani batao kya...mujhe bureau k liye late ho raha hai agar lab jana hai to aa jao.

Abhirika go outside & sit in car. In the whole path they don't talk to each other.

After drove tari to lab abhi go towards bureau.

In bureau,

abhi: Daya kaise ho aaj jaldi aa gaye?

Daya:haan aapke saath to tarika g hain aapka time pass ho jata hai mera akele ka dil he nahi lagta.

Abhi: k..kya..kya matlab hai tumhara maine shaadi a..a.. time pass k liye ki hai.

A.C.P.: Kya baatein chal rahi hain.

D n A:gd moning sir...

Suddenly abhi's phone ring...he pick the phone in alone silently...

Abhi:hello..boliye g...are j kya baat kar rahi hain aap aapke liye to jaan haazir...are sabse jyada pyaar aapse he karta hoon...to theek hai shaam ko melody coffee shop pe milte hain...ok bye.

Daya heard everything...

Daya(to himself):acha to tarika ka shak sahi tha Abhi kisi aur se...nahi nahi Abhi aisa nahi kar sakta.

Daya:are abhijit kiska phone tha?

Abhi: koi khaas nahi...ye to bas yuhi mauhale k bache...

After complete their work they go to home.

Daya saw abhijit in a coffee shop where he was talk to a girl. Daya's doubt come into beleive.

Daya: tarika main tumse abi milna chata hoon...tum aa sakti ho?

Tari: haan..per kaha?

Daya: melody coffee shop.

Tarika came & daya tell him everything...tarika also saw abhi with a girl

tari: main abhi jaakar puchti hoon Abhi se kya rishta hai uss ladki k saath.

Daya:nahi tarika tum aisa kuch nahi karogi..mera dil kahta hai abhijit aisa nahi kar sakta.

Tari: dil to mera b yahi kahta hai per aanko dekhe kaano sune ko jhooth b nahi maan sakte...daya tum to uske sabi friends ko jaante ho...kya iss ladki ko nahi jaante.

Daya:maine abhi tak iska chehra nahi dekha iss liye bata nahi sakta.

Abhi get up & they about to left the place,outside the shop abhi gave her hug & she went from there.

In evening at abhirika's home...tari gave him coffee..at once bell rings...tari go for see who is on the door...it was daya...he tell her that he came to know about the girl...tari call abhi...

Abhi: arey daya tum jahan kya baat hai...

Daya: mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai..

Abhi: haan bolo

daya: jahan nahi bahar garden mein chalte hain.

Abhi:chalo..

In garden..

Daya: aaj shaam kaam khatam karne k exact baad kahan gaye the?

Abhi: wo main..main haan ek khabri k pass gaya tha..

Daya: abhi dekho tum bura mat manna mujhe pata hai tum aisa nahi karoge

abhi: lekin daya baat kya hai?

Daya:abhi dekho main tumhari personal life mein interfare nahi karna chahta per tumhara dost hone k naate main tumhe samjana mera farz hai..

Abhi: daya saaf saaf bolo kya baat hai?

Daya: abhijit mujhe tarika ne bataya...

Abhi: kya bataya k mera affair chal raha hai kisi k saath..

Daya: haan usne kaha k use shak hai..

Abhi: usne kaha aur tumne maan liya...

Daya: abhi tum mujhe galat mat samjho main tumhare bhale k liye bol raha hoon.

Abhi: tumhe dost pe yakin nahi hai..mujh per yakin nahi hai..

Daya: abhijit main tum per shak nahi kar raha per jo maine tumse suna aur jo khud dekha ussme bahut farak hai...

Abhi: kya kya dekha tumne?

Daya: abhi maine tumhe ek ladki k saath dekha...kaun thi wo ladki?

Abhi: kaun kaun si ladki...

Daya:wahi jo coffee shop mein thi tumhare saath...aur coffee shop k bahar jo dekha wo to...

Abhi: daya tu mera dost he nahi balki mere liye bhai se bad kar hai. Mujhe nahi pata tha k mere sabse ache dost ko he mere pe bharosa nahi hai.

Daya: abhijit tum mujhe galat samjh rahe ho.

Abhi: acha to j sab kyun puch rahe ho?

Daya: kyunki mujhe tumahre aur tarika k rishte ki fikar hai main nahi chahta kisi b misunderstand ki bajah se tumhare rishte pe koi aanch aaye.

Daya:abhi mere bhai bata de mere ko sach kya hai.

Abhi: wo main tumhe abi nahi bata sakta.

Daya: kyun nahi bata sakte?

Abhi:isse kisi ki jaan ka khatra hai..

Daya: kiski?

Abhi: j main nahi bata sakta..bas itna samjh lo ki iss baat ki bajah se jise b khatra hai agar use kuch ho gaya to main jee nahi paunga...

Daya: umeed karta hoon iss sabse humari dosti aur tumare rishte per koi asar na ho.

daya leave that place & abhi sit on chair & he lay thinking.

Abhi:mujhe lagta hai mujhe tarika ko sorry bolna chaiye maine subah unka dil dukhya hai...i have to say sorry her..

Abhi goes inside. Tarika was in go there.

Abhi: i m realy very sorry jaan...mujhe tumse aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi...mujhe maaf kardo..

Tarika gave no response.

Abhi: tarika mujhe maaf kardo...nahi to main shalunke sir ko kya muh dikhaunga.

Tarika: abhi tumhe mera dil dukhana hai dukha lo per kabi mujhe chod kar na chale jana.

Tarika go outside. She was about to get busy in preparing dinner then abhi came & ask her for go to resturent for dinner. He told her that he will tell everything to her.

Tarika was ready to go. Abhi also called daya for dinner.

In resturent,

abhirika & daya was sitting on a ordered for dinner.

Then the girl come & sit on another table. Abhi goes to meet her.

Girl: ab to aap mil he gaye..shaam se call kar rahi thi uthaya he nahi aapne...tarika g se darte ho kya?

Abhi: nahi aisi baat nahi hai bus thoda busy tha.

girl: aap mere saath rahiye kabi busy na rahenge aap my smarty.

Tarika: how dare she call him smarty?

Daya: smarty...j to abhijit ko...tarika tumhara shak galat hai aisa kuch nahi hai.

tari: daya hum log chalte hain hum jahan dinner k liye aaye hain na k j sab dekhne.

Abhi & the girl come on the table.

Abhi: tarika daya main jahan aapko dinner k liye laya tha. Main such kahta hoon mujhe nahi pata tha ki j b jahan aayengi.

Daya: abhi jab tum humare saath dinner k liye aaye ho to tum...

Tari: abhi such kya hai?

Abhi: tarika g mujhe nahi laga tha aap kabi mere upper shak karengi per main aapko poora such nahi bata sakta abi itna bata sakta hoon ki ye ladki iska naam Anji hai aur mera iska koi affair nahi hai.

Tari:abhijit iska kya proof hai?

Abhi: jab aapko mujh per yakin he nahi karna tha to aap such janne k liye betaab kyun thi...chalo anji jahan se.

Daya:Abhijit ruk jao,abhijit...kya kiya tarika tumne...Abhijit baat suno meri.

Abhi:Daya plz...mujhe koi baat nahi karni.

Daya:Abhijit ruk jao tumhe meri kasam.

Abhijit stop at once & move towards daya.

Abhi:Daya aaj j abhijit sirf teri dosti k liye ruka hai.

Daya:Abhijit,mujhe tum per pura biswaas hai,tha aur hamesha rahega. Plz meri ek baat maan lo.

Abhi: kaunsi baat?

Daya: yahi k tum tarika ka sweet husband aur mera dost mujhe lota do...

Abhi:Daya na tumhara dost kahi gaya tha aur nahi tariika ka husband...

Daya:per abhijit tarika...

Abhi:daya mujhe afsos sirf iss baat ka hai ki tumhe to tumhara dost mil gaya per tarika ne apne husband kho diya.

Daya:abhijit kisi ne kuch nahi khoya hai bas tum laut aao.

Abhi:main bahut jalad lot aaunga.

Daya: plz...may be.

Abhi & anji went from there...daya somehow hold tarika.

Tarika:daya ek tum he ho jo mujhe mera abhijit waapis la sakte ho.

Daya:nahi tarika tumne khud abhi ko door kiya hai,tumne uss per shak kar uska dil toda hai.

Tari:Daya j kya bol rahe ho?

Daya:na he tum uss per shak karti na he wo tum se door jata.

Daya drove tarika at her home & go to his lay thinking whole the night...

In morning,at anji's home,

Abhi: anji where r u?

Anji: i m in kitchen dear.

Abhi:main bureau ja raha hoon naashta raste mein kar loonga aur tumhare liye b order kar dunga...ok...

Anji: g nahi aap bahar ka khana nahi khayenge aur jahan baith kar mere saath breakfast karenge...

Abhi:arey j sab aapne banaya hai...

Anji: g haan...hum to aise he hain sabi kaam khud karte hain.

Abhi: ok mera to ho gaya ab main chalta hoon...b-bye dear...

Anji:b-bye...have a nice day...love u

Abhi gives her smile & go for bureau..


	2. Chapter 2

In bureau...

Abhi: hi daya gd moning...

Daya: gd moning...

Abhi: acp sir nahi aaye kya...

Daya: abhi sir to nahi aaye magar tumhe jahan dekh kar hairangi zaroor ho rahi hai..

Abhi: matlab?

Daya: jab kabi tarika ko cold b hota tha to tum aadhe din ki chuti lete the per aaj jab wo bimaar hain tum time pe bureau mein ho.

Abhi: kya...kya hua tarika ko...kab se bimaar hai wo?

Daya: tumhe pata nahi...wo to raat se bimaar hai..

Abhi:to mujhe usne iss baare mein bataya kyun nahi?

Daya: kya tum raat ko uske saath nahi the?

Abhi: nahi main to...

Daya:main to...kaha the tum raat bhar?

Abhi: wo ek dost k ghar ruk gaya tha..

Daya:saaf saaf kyun nahi bolte uss ladki k saath the..

Abhi: haan tha main uske saath..to kya hua?

Daya: tumhari wife bimaar hai aur tum...

Abhi: daya...tum mujh pe shak kar rahe ho?

Daya: abhijit tumne majboor kiya hai...

Abhi: theek hai daya abhi to main tarika k paas ja raha hoon per sham ko melody aa jana sab pata chal jayega...

Abhi in his home,

Abhi: tarika ji tarika ji kaha hain aap?

Tari: Abhi tum kaha the Abhi?

Abhi:main tumhe such batane aaya hoon tarika...

Tari: Abhi such mujhe janna hai per dekhna kahi mera dil na tod dena aur mera biswas aur pyaar na kho jaye...

Abhi: tarika tum pehle mere saath hospital chalo daya ne batya tumhe bukhar hai...

Tari: Abhijit tum chinta mat karo maine medicine le li hai main thik ho jaongi..

Abhi: acha to chalo mere saath..

Tari: kahan jana hai?

Abhi: tum j mat puchu,sirf mere saath chalo.

Daya: hume b le jaoge kya saath..

Abhi: arey daya acha hua tum aa gaye mere saath chalo..

Daya: abhi jaoge wahan..

Abhi: haan ab main tarika aur tumhe aur dukhi nahi dekh sakta,aur tadpta nahi dekh sakta.

In melody coffee shop...

Abhi,daya,tarika are waiting for someone.

daya:hum kiske liye wait kar rahe hain?

Abhi: anji k liye..

Tarika: kya tumne use b bhulaya hai..

Abhi:haan main nahi chata tha ki tumhe lage shayad abhi jhooth bol raha ho...lo anji aa gayi.

Abhi:swito jahan aa jao.

Tarika saw him in anger tune abhijit be shy.

Anji:hi everyone! How r u?

Abhi:anji aaj tum inhe batao ki humara kya rishta hai..

Anji:kyun smarty kya hua...

Daya:smarty,kaun ho tum?

Anji:calm down bro...

Abhi:daya jo tum samjh rahe ho j wahi hai...

Daya:kya?to tumne mujhse kyun shupaya?

Tari:wht is the matter guyys?koi mujhe b batao..

Abhi:tarika i hope k tum mujhe galat na samjho...maine tumhe kabhi batya nahi..j meri sister hai...

Tari:sister per abhi j kaise ho sakta hai tumne kaha tha ki tumhara koi nahi hai daya k siva,.

Abhi:haan tarika j such hai...main isse bahut pyaar karta hoonn iske liye to main jaan b de sakta hoon.

Anji:tarika g main b inse bahut pyaar karti hoon...per hum ko kisi ki sajish ne alag kar diya...

Abhi: tarika,daya to janta hai iss baare mein per i m sorry ki maine j baat tumse chupai.

Tari:isme chupane ki baat kya hai abhijit?

Abhi: j mujhe nahi anji se pucho..

Anji: maine bola tha bro ko ki mere baare mein kisi ko b na bataye...

Daya: per kyun?

Anji:kyunki mujhe mere khud k bhai ne dhamki di thi ki agar main abhi bhaiya se mili to wo abhi bro ko...

daya:abhi ki sis ho k darti nahi per bhai ki jaan ki parbah baar to main b nahi dari thi per jab in per humla hua to main dar gayi...

Abhi: aur ab iske bhai ko iske baare mein kuch nahi pata j kahan hai kahan nahi...iss liye j mujhse milne aa gayi..

tari: to abhi tum mujhe bata sakte the j baat...

Abhi: main tumhe batana chata tha per anji ko iss baat dar abhi b tha ki kahi iske bhai ko pata na lag jaye iss liye isne mujhe mana kiya tha jahan tak ki apna naam lene se b mana kiya tha..

Daya: acha tabi tum ise swito,jaan j sab kahte ho..

Abhi:haan daya...

Anji; bro agar use pata lag gaya to?

Abhi:don't worry...ab wo kuch nahi kar sakta...

tari: kyun?

Abhi: kyunki ab wo anji ko pehchan he sakta...

Daya: wo kaise?

Abhi: use anji ko dekhe hue 5 saal ho gaye hain...

Daya:oh thats cooll

tarika: sorry abhijit maine tum per shak kiya...

Abhi: koi baat nahi aisa to ho he jata hai.

After that anji lived with abhirika...& thry all are happyyy...

Guyyss plz review...


End file.
